


Savin' Somethin' For Later

by Thementalistlover2013



Series: My Gift To Humanity (Or Rickyl/Richonne/Mickyl Fics) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Rick, Blushing Rick, But He Made Up For It, Carl Is A Brat Sometimes, Carl The Negotiator, Clumsy Rick, Daryl Is In Love, Funny Daryl, Gruff - Freeform, Hurt Rick, Implied Bottom Rick, Implied Top Daryl, M/M, Michonne Feels Super Bad, Oblivious Rick, Protective Daryl, Rickyl, Slash, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl was too. The man was an enigma of various emotions and motives. Rick didn't know where to start, and was grateful to have the man as a friend of sorts. The cop was still iffy on that notion, having a friend who didn't attempt to kill him or fuck his wife in his own home.</p>
<p>In which Daryl really loves Rick, and enlists Carl to help set that fact straight. Things don't go as plan, and others go perfectly. Rick is ignorant enough not to know the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daryl Enigma Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start a series of Rickyl, Michonne, and Mickyl stories. This is the first entry I suppose. To start, I love Oblivious!Rick. It's quite literally my head canon. Okay? So we're all going to agree with me, because hey? I just spent two full hours writing this. I'm very proud of it, no matter what everyone else thinks, because I've been stuck in a writers block, and full fledged whipped this baby out with no idea of its end game. My tailbone is numb, my elbows have carpet burn, and I can't feel anything below the knee caps. Plus, my ears have been blown out by the Shinedown album I play non-stop nowadays. So yeah! Rant over. Thanks for reading though! A chapter a day if you're good.

~*~

It started easily enough.

Daryl had slowly gained Rick's attention with soft touches and his constant melodramatic gazes. The hunter had made an effort to show the cop what exactly he wanted; a real relationship.

But Rick had taken this obliviously, putting the back slaps and shoulder bopping into a category he deemed _'friendly male habits'_. He'd only ever had Shane as a close friend, as he's always been a pretty reserved man with little social aptitudes. He could remember Shane slapping his ass after football games in middle school or slinging heavy biceps across Rick's shoulder. It all made Rick quite uncomfortable at first, but slowly his back stopped tensing and he was able to relax into the touch.

Now, with Lori gone and Carl closed off, he hadn't been touched by anyone but his daughter, who merely drooled upon his chest or tugged on his beard. He was grateful for what he had though, and never took it for granted, holding Judith's pudgy hand like a life line. That's when Daryl started brushing elbows with him or slapping his chest before humming off on his damned motorcycle.

It was all very perplexing to say the least.

Daryl was too. The man was an enigma of various emotions and motives. Rick didn't know where to start, and was grateful to have the man as a friend of sorts. The cop was still iffy on that notion, having a friend who _didn't_ attempt to kill him or fuck his wife in his own home.

But Daryl had never shown any sign of distrust or malice. He was gruff, sure, with his thick drawl and constant grunts. Rick had felt him out for a while, and they'd become silent counterparts, both of them finishing their ( _rare_ ) sentences and actions with professionalism. They were deemed the leaders of the group, Rick the decision maker, Daryl the provider. Both men were key parts in protecting the group; because Rick was an honest man who had an _extreme_ sense of morality, and Daryl was the man with protectiveness running through his veins and a crossbow in his skilled hands. With safe measurements, the group had thrived in the prison, causing a bout of normality to wash over the group.

Rick supposed Daryl had just gotten comfortable in the safety of thick, concrete walls. Maybe that's where the physical affection had sprang from? Either way, Rick would take the contact with grace; its not like it _hurt_ anything.

That was Daryl's mindset. Simple little things like sitting next to Rick or checking in on him from time to time wouldn't be odd. They'd become close, but Daryl wanted closer. It seemed his actions were only noticed by the wrong people; meaning _everyone_ but Rick.

Carl seemed to take an interest in the duo. He was still peeved with his father, and he supposed it was just the effects of the turmoil in his life. You blame the ones you love the most and all that shit. The teen was rudely awakened with a different emotion as he watched Daryl _hit_ on his father.

That wasn't _cool_. His mom had just died a few months ago, and yeah, his parents had been separated for a while, whether it be physical or mentally, but he still didn't feel _good_ about it. He should blame Shane for his anger, his father did nothing wrong, Rick was taken advantage of. Carl could blame the original accident and the criminals who caused his once apple pie life to spiral down the drain? They were probably dead, rotting away in the middle of Atlanta with the rest of the hordes. Shane was gone, he knew that for a fact. His mother too, which was a totally different memory he'd never like to reminisce on. The only people he could blame and take his anger on were right in front of him, sharing a can of peaches.

Carl stood abruptly from the prison bench, his tail bone tingling in pain. He shook his head, eyes meeting Daryl's as he stared at the hunter. His father remained innocent, cocking a worried brow towards his vengeful son. Carl could've _screamed_ in frustration, he was _tired_ of the one-sided flirting, and he was _tired_ of feeling so angry.

"Daryl? Can we talk?" Carl looked at his father with narrowed eyes, _how could he not see this_? "Alone."

Daryl sent a look towards Rick, who quite actually may have been experiencing a silent heart break. The hunter didn't particularly enjoy when _Carl-the-cliché-teen-angster_ liked to bash on his father, who always tried his best. Daryl clenched his jaw.

"Ya can say whatever ya wanna say in front of the both of us." Daryl rebutted, cocking a daring brow. Carl remained stoic. Rick shook his head, pushing the can away and smiling emptily. He stood, gesturing towards his right.

"It's fine Daryl. I'll uh just go check on Judith." The cop moved from the room with one last glance towards his son, who kept his eyes on Daryl's. Rick's footsteps echoed away into the heart of the prison just as Carl crossed his arms sternly. Daryl rolled his eyes, huffing loudly.

"Why ya so mean to your old man kid? He didn't do nothin' but keep you and Judy alive." The hunter stated, eyes imploring. Carl shook his head.

"We're not going to start on that right now. There are _bigger_ issues to deal with. The first one being your obvious interest in my dad." Carl stated coolly, small smirk mischievous. Daryl sputtered, shaking his head, heart pounding. _Would Carl approve?_

"No way kid. Ya got it al-"

"I just wanted to say something. I'm forgiving him, its slow, but its happening. I'm going to stop being angry, and I figured I should start here." Carl took a deep breath, eyes averting. His bulbs finally landed on Daryl's, who had a somewhat impressed look on his face. "I'll help you ' _get_ ' with dad as an apology to you both...He needs someone obviously, he just doesn't know it. So, I'll try an-"

"Thank you." Daryl stated simply, silence filled the room. "I really _do_ love 'em...You should say sorry to ya dad for being such an asshole though." The hunter chuckled, deep and gravelly. Carl shrugged, smile on his face.

"It's where I'm going next." He looked at Daryl with serious eyes, causing Daryl to become unnerved; _no_ child should have eyes as mature as Carl's. "But you better be positive that you want this. I'm not going to assist in whatever this is and then have you think better of it and back out when he actually realizes what's happenin'. Okay?"

Daryl smiled, big and wide _and_ happy. He reached across the table and squeezed Carl with all his might, the young teen giggling loudly, proclaiming his disgust with the hunter's embrace. "Promise."

~*~


	2. Simple Thangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl simply enjoyed Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny update, like super small. Thanks to all my readers/kudo-ers (that's really not a word). Anyway, two more chapters to go!

~*~

Carl had taken his job very seriously, giving Daryl all the information he'd need to seduce his father. It was odd honestly, getting dating advice from a fifteen year old kid. Nevertheless, it was helpful, as Daryl had learned many things about his crush.

Rick Grimes had came from a lower class family who'd barely been able to make ends meet. He'd had no other siblings, but Shane - the glorified asshole - had taken the big brother role quite easily. Rick was a subdued child, according to Grandpa Grimes, and had read for most of his childhood. His favorite book is _'To Kill A Mockingbird'_ , his favorite color green. He's only ever dated girls, as far as Carl knows, but isn't homophobic in any way. He likes to draw, because Carl remembers little doodles from his childhood. Rick's favorite food is homemade spaghetti, his favorite drink a tall glass of iced tea. Daryl was swamped with the tidbits of Rick's life, but promised to incorporate them into his plan.

All of the information was trivial at best. Daryl didn't know where to take this, but Carl had literally given Daryl a _'Rick Grimes Biography'_ verbally. Carl offered to start off their mission by isolating Rick and Daryl in the field, asking Glenn to trade positions with Daryl so the hunter could have the field shift. That meant he and Rick got to be alone for the better part of three hours. _Every_. Single. Day.

And as all new things, it was odd. Daryl had spoke to the quiet cop like normal, loving the fact that Rick was ecstatic with Carl's new found attitude. This continued for a week, but Daryl didn't think he was getting any headway. The hunter was beginning to lose hope.

That's when Rick so happened to trip on a heavy patch of weeds, nearly face planting into a vine of tomatoes. Daryl caught him, pulling Rick back into his broad chest and landing on his back, Rick's spine pressed against his sternum.

The cop scrambled upward nervously, blush high as he pulled Daryl up. "'M sorry Daryl. Thanks for catchin' me." The cop mumbled softly, bending over to go back to work. Daryl stared appreciatively at his ass for a few seconds before squatting right next to him, starting on the carrots. _Thank you for being so beautifully sweet and clumsy and flawed._

Instead, the hunter cleared his throat. "Thanks for poppin' my back."

Rick's laugh made the unspoken words drift into oblivion. Daryl enjoyed the heat of the sun on his vest, Rick's hot breath on his shoulder, and the comforting silence they bathed in as they worked.

Daryl simply enjoyed Rick.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Subscribe! Kudo! (Again, how does one make that a verb?)


	3. Chocolate Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um. Yeah. Daryl and Rick kind of sort of maybe get freaky. *Laughs nervously as I bury into my slash-ridden hidey hole*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I just took my one and only final. I foreal got the highest grade in the class! WHOOP WHOOP! To celebrate, I've decided to post this chapter early. I'm soooo psyched. Also, I know nothing of claw machines (other than the buckets of money I've spent as a child, and the crushed dreams that go along with that). I included some of my favorite Marvel comic book heroes, but as usual, I own nothing. Thanks for reading!

~*~

Their first kiss was just as everything else had been, slow and fought for.

Daryl, Michonne, Carl, and Rick had been on a run. They'd started in on an old arcade, hoping to find something worth while as they'd already scouted out many of the closest businesses with no luck.

Daryl had went in first, Rick second. The hunter had shot down a few walkers, Rick watching his back as they weaved in and out of rooms, as graceful as dancers. It was almost as if they'd been attached, the way their backs molded against each other as they travelled through the large complex. The arcade had been left for a while, as such a place wouldn't be a main priority during an outbreak. It was covered in ugly glow in the dark wallpaper, old video games, and cobwebs.  
   
Michonne and Carl had searched the front of the building while Daryl and Rick took the back. Carl managed to find an entire collection of comic books, including vintage Ant Man, Daredevil, and Ironman series. Michonne had sat at a circular dining table, discussing with Carl that Tony Stark and Matt Murdock would be a great pairing as she sent little winks towards Daryl. The hunter merely brushed off the gay coupling fest as he watched Rick pick the lock of a file cabinet with finesse and Bobby Pins.

The cop managed within minutes, pulling open the drawers and grinning like a loon. An assortment of candies, chocolates, and canned sodas sat inside. He held them up like treasure, splitting it evenly between the group as he took a seat next to the others. Daryl watched Rick open a chocolate bar and groan in an unearthly manner before he had to stop looking, because _damn_ , Rick even _sounded_ pretty.

"Oh my gosh." Rick moaned, grin wide as Carl nodded in approval. Daryl bit into his easily, letting the once common luxury soak into his taste buds. Michonne never stopped smirking as she kicked Daryl under the table ever so often, giving pointed looks.

They ventured on their own after that, looking at the abandoned building with something akin to want. Daryl didn't stray too far from Rick's side, eventually they spotted a claw machine with a few stuffed animals inside. The hunter grinned.

"Want me to win ya one?" The hunter asked cheekily, watching Rick laugh softly. The cop shrugged, glancing inside and setting his eyes on a small, brown teddy bear. Rick pointed to it with thin fingers.

"That one please." Rick watched in amusement as Daryl cracked every creaky joint in his body, being as dramatic as possible. The hunter then reached his hand up into the trap door and jiggled something. The plastic square that once kept intruders out folded easily, dropping into the base of the machine for easy access. Daryl pulled it out, shoving it away as he reached for the bounty.

"Got 'em." The little worn bear was caught in the hunter's grasp, and he pulled it from captivity with a smirk. Daryl knelt theatrically, holding the bear as if it was something precious, and held it to Rick. The cop flushed bright red, laughing as he gently grabbed his gift. He held out a hand to Daryl, helping the man up with a delighted grin.

"Thanks Daryl." Rick laughed out, looking over the little toy with a brightness in his usually stressed eyes. The hunter nodded dutifully, smirking cheekily.

"What am I here for?" Daryl looked at Rick, both of their eyes meeting. The hunter noticed some leftover chocolate on the man's lip and was captivated. "You've got a little." Daryl reached up, fearless as he wiped it off. His calloused hands lingered on Rick's chin a little longer than necessary, and that's exactly what made him notice his opportunity.

Daryl bent down, slowly and gently grasping Rick's lips in his own. The cop jumped a little in surprise before melting into it, wrapping arms around Daryl's neck as the hunter held his pointy hips in meaty paws. Daryl pressed him against a wall, one hand supporting his weight as he leaned against Rick, barely breathing.

Their lips parted unfortunately, both men gasping for air. Rick looked at Daryl with wide eyes, his mouth parted. Daryl rubbed at the back of his neck, a little embarrassed and _a lot_ of proud. _Finally._

"What was that for?" Rick asked dumbly, star struck and possibly encountering a stroke. His heart pounded against his sternum, as if his chest was too small for the amount of feelings he'd just experienced. Daryl shrugged, smiling hesitantly.

"I didn't get all the chocolate off." The hunter muttered, watching Rick laugh in astonishment. He ran a shaky hand through his curly hair, relaxing as his breath evened. Rick smiled brightly.

"Do I have any more on me?" Rick asked slyly, blush high as Daryl cackled loudly. The hunter dove for the man, pressing him further into the wall, almost cracking through the plaster. Their hands were frantic, Rick's legs shaking while Daryl held them both up. They kissed as cleanly as they fought, bodies molding perfectly, like two halves of a puzzle. Their hearts beat in sync, breathing at the same moment, gazes never breaking.

That's when Daryl knew Rick would _forever_ have chocolate upon his lips.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review/comment, subscribe, and kudo! Thanks!


	4. Happily Ever Afta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the happily ever after that Daryl's been dreaming of. Too bad it didn't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really like it when stories go full circle, and I did just that. I had no plan or direction when I wrote this four-chapter fic, but I'm happy with what happened. If any of you are diehard TWD fans (you've seen every episode) then you'll get the whole 'deer' reference *coughs suggestively* Carl and Otis? Kudo & Comment! Thanks bunches!

 

~*~

  
They never told anyone of their arcade date, but Daryl was pretty positive that Michonne and Carl had heard him pushing Rick into the wall, _or_ Rick's R-rated moans. He didn't regret a thing.

Nowadays, Rick and Daryl were nearly inseparable. Daryl made sure his bed had enough room for Rick, he made sure to tell him he loved him, he made sure to kiss him often, he made sure to enjoy _everything_ he had. The group knew now, because of course Glenn had to walk in on them in the showers, thinking that someone had fallen; it couldn't have been any further from the truth, but that didn't mean that _something_ noteworthy didn't happen that day. Rick still had fingerprint shaped bruises on his hip bones, hickies and bite marks on his pale skin.

That's what they did. They stayed content with their relationship, having fun in a world where fun shouldn't exist. Daryl always had Rick smiling ( _or moaning_ ), and neither of them could've been happier.

So of course, something had to break their streak. Life's a bitch sometimes ( _most of the time_ ).

The only thing Daryl could remember was Hershel telling him that yeah, Rick _should_ be fine, but it would take a while for that 'fine' to happen. Daryl shouldn't have driven his motorcycle that day, it was plan and simple. He should've rode in the damn car, or something that had a _roof_.

It had all started with a run, because as a large group, they needed food. Since the couple enjoyed being together, Daryl had opted to take his bike, with Rick terrified and latched onto his back. The hunter assured him they'd be fine, just like the other times they'd gone for rides. Glenn and Michonne drove behind them to carry supplies, laughing all the while as Rick's hair blew crazily, his hands never letting go of his hunter.

It stopped being funny when a deranged deer flew out of nowhere, slamming into the side of the motorcycle. Both men were off the bike within seconds, the vehicle grinding against the road with an excruciating screech of metal on sandpaper-like ground. Daryl went skidding into the asphalt, Rick, on the other hand, went underneath the car.

Michonne hadn't had time to stop once the incident occurred. She felt the SUV's tires hit Rick just as the bile rose in her throat. She slammed on the brakes, knowing full well it was too late. The two of them sprinted from the car, towards a motionless Rick. Daryl hovered over the cop, hands waving frantically.

"Oh my God. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Rick? Rick?!" Daryl shouted, freaking out as he stared at Rick's bloodied body. Glenn crouched by the man as Michonne ran back to the car; they'd need to get him back to the prison somehow. She backed up quickly, tires screeching and the smell of copper and rubber in the air. With the car in position and her head buzzing, Michonne was able to direct the men into carefully lifting Rick into the trunk, flat on his back with his neck straight as possible. They didn't want to cause any more injury.

Daryl muttered little words, probably in an attempt to comfort. It sounded as if he was crying, holding Rick's hand with a gentle caress. Glenn held Rick's head stable as Michonne sped to the prison, hoping and praying that she hadn't just killed one of her dearest friends.

The ride was by far the longest she'd ever been on. Even though they'd only been five minutes from the prison, it seemed as though it'd taken her an hour (just _another thing_ to feel guilty about). She pulled up, thanking Carol for spotting them and speedily opening the gates. She slammed on the pedal, pulling up as close as possible as the others crowded around. Michonne turned off the car just as Glenn popped open the trunk.

Rick laid there as he had before, looking even paler if possible. Blood littered the carpeted back of the car, crimson on grey. Daryl moved quickly, face contorted into one of misery and guilt. Michonne was positive her expression had looked identical.

They carried Rick into the dining area, the place where Daryl fought so hard just to get Rick's attention in the beginning. It was crudely ironic for the entire group, but Hershel didn't mention it as he checked over the wounded cop.

Two hours of stitches, ice, and pain medication later found Daryl right next to the man, their hands loosely intertwined. Daryl was told that Rick had gotten knocked unconscious on the first impact, as he had a piece of paint from the bike etched onto his head. Luckily, that meant he hadn't felt the hit of an SUV, or heard the pathetic cries of Daryl. The hunter thanked God for the little things as he stayed by his boyfriend.

Rick's eyes fluttered open, blue bulbs bright and bloodshot. The hunter had sprang up, grinning brightly, eyes teary. Rick coughed a few times, smile weak and eyes pained as he stared at Daryl.

"Did I ever tell ya how much I _hate_ deer?"

Daryl's laugh reverberated inside the cell, and the hunter kissed Rick's cracked lips, _'to get the blood off'_.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! Don't forget to Kudo & Comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Love? Do what you were born to do.


End file.
